Playtime
by Pricat
Summary: Toy Story That Time Forgot. A few days after the special, Madon has a play date at Bonnie's house plus Maximus gets to see Trixie again


**A/N**

**Guesx who saw Toy Story That Time Forgot?**

**I really liked it especially the playtime scenes and the message of the story about them being there for their owners **

**This is just a little one shot set after thecspecial, plus Replitus gets to see Trixievagain **

**I hope you guys like**

* * *

><p>It was night time and after Madon had fallen asleep, Reptius Maximus was on Mason's bedside table reflecting on today, since he had met Trixie and was smitten with her and looking forward to Tuesday but had been tempted to sneak into Bonnie's bag just so he could be with Trixie knowing now that Mason was playing with them more, Cleric wasn't being so nuts but he hoped on Tuesday, they woukd be nicer<p>

The next morning, after getting up Mason was playing with the Battlesaurs especially Replitus since his play date with Bonnie had been so much fun!

"All aboard for the party planet!" Mason made Cleric say chuckling and putting on dance music and having fun as the other Battlesaurs chuckled at what their owner was doing with them, since they thought battling was the only way.

"Mason, time to get ready!" his mother said.

"Okay!" Mason said but taking Reptlius with him since after first seeing him after the power had gone out, he took him everywhere but Replitus was unaware they were going to Bonnie's house!

He knew they were supposed to have a play date on Tuesday but Mason's parents liked that Bonnie dragged Mason from his Optium X game console seeing Mason excited as Bonnie's mother opened the door seeing Mason there.

"Bonnie's upstairs, Mason." Bonnie's mother said.

Mason ran upstairs to Bonnie's room hearing her laugh, as he opened the door making Bonnievsurprised that Mason was here plus he had brought Replitus with him, making Bonnievsmile but Trixie was excited making the others underdtand, after Buzz had told them.

She was just waiting for a chance to talk to him, as after Bonnie had fallen asleep, she had been thinking about Replitus making Rex sigh hopingbthatvarmoured lizard wasn't goingbto hurt his friends which had made Trixievannoyed.

She knew their last play date at Mason's had gotten wild but the Battlesaurs didn't know they were toys then, but she got her chance as Bonnievand Mason we're going outside to play in the snow.

"Hey there, Max, are you guys okay, after yesterday?" Trixie asked him.

"Yes after Mason fell asleep, the others and I had a talk, plus Cleric seemed in a better mood, I guess seeing us with Bonnievand Mason changed his mind." he said.

"That's good but I guess Mason likes playing with you, after yesterday and he brought you with him." Trixie said.

He nodded because he knew Mason had been excited yesterday so after dinner last night, he had been playing with them before bed but he was anxious, in case Mason got distracted by video games again and forgot about him and his friends.

"Hey he won't as he likes you guys now.

Maybe he can show you video games, since Rex and I play video games a lot but Mason cares about you guys, he asked for you for Christmas, right?" Trixie said as the others were watching, especially Buzz, not remembering when he had been like the Battlesaurs so they were getting used to that, that they were toys.

Repltius Maximus saw the space ranger approach, a little anxious after yesterday when the others had told him what Cleric had nearly did knowing he was okay.

"Buzz was once like you guys, when Andy first got him." Potato Head said as the armoured lizard was curious.

"Yes but that adventure helped me see that it's okay to be a toy, as long as a kid loves you." Buzz told him making him underdtand since he cared about Mason along with the Battlesaurs.

He remembered how Mason had looked on Christmas a few days ago opening the wrapping paper seeingbthem but then his attention had been diverted to the video game he had gotten.

Later that day, they were havingbfun, as Bonnie and Mason were playing but Replitus was happy being in Mason's hands as the boy was making him fly.

"Mason, it's time to go!" Bonnie heard Mason's mother said.

Replitus was hiding making Trixie underdtand but were underdtanding as she missed him but sighed.

She saw that Mason had left but knew as soon as Mason noticed, he woukd come back.

They saw Bonnie going for dinner, but Trixie smiled hugging him making him chuckle but she knew in the morning,

"You know Mason will come back, when he finds out you're not with him." Trixie said as Buzz was stunned but Trixie was explaining making them underdtand.

"Trixie is right, plus you have to be there for Mason the way we are for Bonnie." Woody said.

"I guess." Maximus said hearing footsteps seeing Bonnie there wondering how Mason had left his favourite Battlesaur here.

She would give him back to Mason tomorrow, when he saw her tomorrow but were havingbfun playing with her toys.

She then was playing with Maximus as she knew Mason would worry.

* * *

><p>That night in Mason's house the other Battlesaurs were worried but knew Maximus would return as they had seen Mason frantic when he realised Maximus was lost plus it was Monday meaning Mason's friend woukd come over so maybe she found Maximus, since Trixie and Maximus liked each other, so would return.<p>

The Cleric was underdtanding as seeing Mason and Bonnie playing with the others made him change his mind as he smiled but saw Mason wake up later the next morning, but playing with them so hoped he would find Maximus soon.

When Bonnie came, she had Maximus, explaining that he had left him at her house making him relieved.

"Thanks Bonnie, as I was worried.

I guess he wanted to have a play date with your toys." Mason told her making her giggle at that going upstairs to his room.


End file.
